Talk:Deus Ex: Human Revolution walkthrough
Pre-order mission What about the special pre-order mission? Where does that go? :What about it? No one knows anything about it yet. If its mentioned in the page, theres really nothing else I know of to add. Please tell me if theres anytihng I dont know. Dorgles 00:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :: The Bonus mission comes directly after "Find Vasili Sevchenko's GPL Device" and is hard (impossible?) to miss: Tong asks you to rescue his son before telling you how to find the other researchers. 05:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::What's the name of this quest as it is written in-game? Sporran 17:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Format Please organize and format this page. There are many completely optional, easily missable side quests in this game. Many of the side quests have multiple branching paths and possible conclusions. Please provide them, as well as alternate methods for completing the missions, on each page if not already present. Quests I already know of at least one quest I have missed and is not on this page: the mission you receive from the Hive bartender regarding the Belltower communications towers. Players with lots of time on their hands can conduct some helpful research as to the availability and time progression of missions - for example, are there new side quests available in Detroit after returning from Highland Park? The eventual possible outcomes of all the characters involved such as O'Malley, Alexander, and Haas should also be provided. Krigwin 15:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Nex/Previous options on quest pages Is it possible to implement some sort of next/previous quest links on the bottom of the page? Like having the back arrow on the left with the previous quest, and the forward arrow with the next quest name. Because so far, the quest pages aren't even categorized with the walkthrough, just as main/side quests. -S- 17:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :This should be done for the majority of pages. Sporran 17:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) M- and S- numbers S numbers are assigned as you get the mission, they are not fixed. M numbers are also technically not fixed but for the majority of people they will be one of two options. Cashing in Old Favors was given the designation M1 for me, can anyone else confirm? Sporran 17:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :They are randomized, same with sidequests. Usually I get the visiting LIMB clinic at M5, and investigating terrorist as M6. -S- 17:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Not completely random, they are assigned in the order you accept them. M5/M6 LIMB clinic difference makes sense because those two are given simultaneously but only one of them can be "first". Cashing in Old Favors is definitely M1 for me and the next two or three follow on i.e. M2 for Find Vasili Sevchenko's GPL Device. I just checked my savegames, do you have a different number in yours? It does not seem to be done by location - my Hengsha (part 1) missions went M1, M2, then back to M1, M2. It didn't go M1, M2, M3, M4. Sporran 17:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC)